


Penpals

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, Serial Killer RPS, actor rps
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Hybristophilia, Internalized Homophobia, Language, M/M, Pen Pals, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young and thriving actor befriends Richard Ramirez through letters.One cold night he receives a very  special visit
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Zach Villa
Kudos: 29





	Penpals

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so bad a Richard/Zach fic but couldn't find one.Here is this small ficlet I made couple of hours ago.
> 
> P.S. Can't believe AHS 1984 it's ending today

In 2011 a twenty five year old Zach Villa was one of Richard Ramirez pen pals.

*** 

Zach was reading the letter for the tenth time that morning. The thriving actor decided to write to Ramirez after watching a documentary about his life and crimes. The older man fascinated him in a way that no one had ever before.

"...I would love to read your songs. Do you have new ones? Send me more pictures of you . I hope you get that part in those t.v. series you told me about ,Did they called you already? . If one day they make a movie about me, Would you play me? If I had a son he would probably look like you. You are very beautiful Zach, never let anyone tell you otherwise.

Hugs

Richard" 

Zach was breathing heavy at that point. Richard thought he was beautiful and he also believed in him. The man was evil yes, a monster. But he had a sweet, paternal side that during all those months of exchanging letters became more evident, stronger. That created a bond between him and the stalker.

The young man smiled, like a fool folding the letter carefully and placing it inside a small, pink chest along with Richard's drawings, pictures and a pentagram necklace he gave Zach for his last birthday. He was going to reply but not right away. He thought about writing a song just for Richard but stopped himself. Richard was just being paternal and friendly. He had seen all those women falling in love with the man, fighting for his affections and he had no chance with the killer. He also knew Richard didn't like "fags" as he stated in a questionnaire he saw online. He didn't want to send the wrong image to the other man or worse,make him angry.

"He will probably kill me if he knew.," Zach whispered, getting ready for bed. He had no food in the house and no money. Richard offered him financial help several times during phone calls and letters but he declined. He felt bad taking advantage of him even if he was a criminal and deserved the worst in the eyes of society.

Thinking about visiting his friend next month and how he was going to get some money he fell asleep next to a block of paper and his favorite blue pen, the one he always used to write letters to Richard.

***   
He woke up all sweaty and thirsty at three am in the morning. He had a nightmare, about being chased by a large,black dog.

"Hello, Zach." A voice, familiar and obscure froze him in place. Someone was inside his apartment, creeping on him.

"Its me Zach." The man spoke again,walking towards a confused and scared Zach.

"Richard?" Zach inquired, his heart burning inside his chest. He dreamt about the moment he will finally see his friend face to face but never thought it was going to be in his apartment.

"Yes, took me a while to find your address," Richard replied hugging the younger man who realized the mistake of using his physical address and not a P.O. Box.

"Did you escaped?" Zach asked, sitting on his bed.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, you know? had to pay a couple of hundreds to the guards. I needed to see you am very I'll Zach." Richard explained, his voice had a hint of sadness. He held Zach's hands that made him relax, the feeling of those big, bony hands against his own. It was intimate, special. The type of thing you do with a lover or a close friend.

"You scared me." 

"Did I? Richard smirked grabbing Zach by the waist. His body odor was strong but not unpleasant. It was a mix of soap, sweat, and cigarettes. He tough about asking the serial killer about his disease but decided not to. It wasn't the moment and besides, he was sure the older man was going to be well.

"I got your letter yesterday, was going to reply but fell asleep," Zach explained, embarrassed by the way Richard was touching him between the legs. The younger man moaned, spreading them further, allowing better access to his hard member.

"I knew you were a fag as soon as I got your first letter. But, I don't mind it. You are so pretty, sexy and sweet. I can't wait to fuck you, feel that tight hole clenching against my cock. Would you like that? It doesn't matter if you dont, I already made up my mind." 

Zach closed his eyes, he wanted to be with the other man but at the same time, he felt repulsed by the way he was treating him. Different from how he treated him on his letters. He felt stupid for letting the serial killer see his vulnerable side.

"You can," Zach assured him sheepishly. Richard loved to be in control saying he didn't wanted to,could be lethal for him.

Richard grabbed him, kissing him, roughly, drawing blood from his lips.

"Spread your ass cheeks for me," The older man demanded. Zach was incredibly turned on by the situation. At first, it felt wrong but as soon as the other man kissed him he felt wanted again. He slid his boxers, getting in all fours in front of the older man who hungrily licked his lips at the sight of the sweet, tight entrance.

"Oh fuck.." Zach moaned when Richard spread him further with his hands plucking his tongue in him. Licking, nibbling and sucking around his entrance. His experienced tongue opening him up, eating him out as he was made of honey and butter.

"Patience, I'll fuck you soon," Richard said out of breath. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, then three. Watching fascinated how open and vulnerable the younger man was, how delicious his little cries and moans were to his ears. He replaced the fingers with his cock. Violently trusting inside the weeping, oversexed man.

"You like my cock? , answer bitch." He demanded again, pulling Zach'shair, increasing the speed of his thrusts .

"Yes, I do!" Zach cried out cumming over his stomach. Richard removed himself from him. Zach moaned, feeling sore , empty and cheap.

"Open your mouth," Richard instructed one more time. He knew what was coming and not wanting to disappoint the older man he did what he was told one more time. Richard came, hard in his mouth. He felt disgusted after the older man wiped his cock with his bedsheets.

"I left three hundred dollars inside your guitar case." The killer said indifferent, tucking his shirt inside his pants.

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"Back to jail, I paid enough for the guards to let me be outside for 6 hours and its almost time for me to go back," Richard explained, casual. He was avoiding conversation the younger man was aware of that. As Richard made his way out of the apartment complex Zach stood near his window watching the older man blende with the night. His inner tights still wet with semen and blood. He thought about showering but it was too cold for that. Hesitant he walked as he could to check his guitar case. The money was there and also a note.

"I will probably be long before to see you succeed but I know you will. " 

Tears of happiness fell down Zach's eyes as he took the note, placing it with the others. He was sore, hungry and overwhelmed with too many emotions, sleep took him away fast. 

He never saw Richard again in person but, he kept writing to him until Richard's death in 2013. Always remembering the night Richard crept inside his room and had sex with him. If Richard could see him now, dressed like him, bringing his persona alive not in a movie but in a famous tv program he knew Richard would 've loved. The silver pentagram necklace hanging from his neck close to his heart and the feeling of those big,strong hands still on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language so there might be mistakes am not Shakespere .


End file.
